The Demon and his Doll
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: What will happen when the new King of demons kids naps the daughter of kami the queen of angels will the kings doll become his queen or will she remain his concubine
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater had a job to do it was simple led humans to the darkness. He liked his job but he loved its perks he got to mess with Kami's angels. In the darkness he could do anything he wished because he ruled the demons as king. He took the throne after he killed his father. He is no monster it's just the side he chooses to show. Not all dark ones are monsters most simply have a sadness in their heart and lost their way on the path of life.

Maka hated her life as the princess of light. Her job was to sit and look pretty as everything was done for her. The only time she got to interacte with someone that wasn't an. Aid were balls her mother used to show her off. Even then she was bored. A good part of her time was spent hearing people complain of Eater's demons. She'd asked once what Eater looked like her mother had call him a shark in human form. When Mama turned seventeen her mind wonder and she began having fantasies about meeting the king of demons.

Maka watching as people moved around her turning down any request to dance. She was here alone as her mother was off speaking with the lord of death. She would talking to his son but he was elsewhere with one of his aids.

Maka looked up to a man a few years older than her holding out his hand "Care to dance princess?"

Maka sighed and took his hand as she stood. She became as he led her from the ball room and into an empty room.

He whispered in her ear making her shiver "It's for us to go princess."

Maka stepped back "What do you mean go where?"

He smiled gripping he chin "To hell princess I can rid you of you're boredom and give a true job."

Maka backs in to the wall "I don't need a job from the likes of you Eater."

Eater trapped her against the wall "You'll grow to enjoy little doll I'll be gentle until you get use to it."

A black and red swirled vortex appeared behind Maka and Eater placed his hands on Maka's hips and backed her through. Mama's knees bent as she fell back on large bed. She looked around to find she was in a strange room everything was either black or red other than the blue candles lighting the room.

Eater looms over her "Let's see what you look like without clothes Princess."

Eater grabs a knife from the table a cut down the front of her dress revealing her underwear.

Mama props herself up on her elbows and spoke with spite "Return the favor Eater."

Eater smirked letting his pants drop as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Eater walked around the bed and climbed in pulling her to him. He moved above her and ripping her underwear off and tossing them with their clothes it isn't long before his joins them.

Maka growls as he entered her "You're a damn sadistic monster."

He thrusts in her as hard as he could forcing a loud moan from Maka.

Soul chuckled "And you Little Doll are enjoying it."

Maka groaned wrapping her legs around his waist "Stop talking."

He stops knowing she's close to her release "Say it Little Doll ."

Maka grips his shoulders "Don't stop keeping going please."

He licked her neck "Call me master and I'll keep going."

Maka frowned "Master." Her voice as quiet.

Soul started again "Louder Little Doll."

Maka growled "Master.

Soul smirked "Once more and we'll come together."

Maka whispers in his ear "Master."

With one final thrust they come together. Soul wraps his arm around her waist pulling the blanket over them.

Maka turns burring her face in his chest "I'm not bored anymore Master."

Soul smiled brushing her hair behind her ear "I plan to peep it that way little doll."

* * *

**If I get enough reviews I might continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Soul couldn't lie when he said his favorite thing was now his Little Doll. Her moans and screams had become music to his ears. Part of him was afraid he would break her she was so tiny.

Soul growled slamming in side his Little Doll she let her head roll back moaning "Where has Kami been keeping you little doll ?"

Maka frowned "You don't really need to know that."

Soul growled flipping her on her stomach "Little Doll as your master i demand you tell me."

Maka buried her face in the pillow "My life before yesterday doesn't matter."

Soul growled his hand meeting her ass "I am your master now tell me !"

Maka propped herself up on her elbows "Master I've spent fifteen years just sitting around like a damn doll while everything was done for me."

Soul gripped her hips slamming into her smirking at sound she made "That's not how your life will be in hell Little Doll here you do as I say."

Maka clenched her eye shut "As you wish my master."

Soul smirked "I love hearing you say that."

The door opened behind them just as Soul pushed them both over the edge "Lord Soul I brought you Some." She froze "Clean clothes."

Soul turned with a growl as Maka pulled the blanket over herself "Tsubaki you could knocked."

A drop of blood dripped from Tsubaki's nose "Apologies my lord I didn't think you'd have company."

Soul sighed "Just leave the clothes and go find something for my doll to wear."

Tsubaki bowed "Yes my lord."

Soul sighed curling around Maka "Little Doll I might have caused a war."

Maka turned smiling "Why would you think that Master?"

Soul smiled "I kidnapped and had sex with her seventeen year old daughter I don't think she'll take that lightly."

Maka moved closer "I'd rather stay in hell as a slave then go back to heaven and be a doll."

Soul smirked "Good to hear Little Doll because now you're mine and i'm never letting you go."


	3. Chapter 3

He's in so much trouble he knows it. He was suppose to be watching her but he turned around for one minute and she vanished.

A blue haired man gripped his hair "Where could she have gone maybe she was kidnapped."

A golden haired man approached him "Where is my bride to be gaurdain?"

The Gaurdain froze "I don't know Hero."

Hero growled "If you did your job we wouldn't be in this mess Black Star."

Black Star growled "I'm sorry I had to piss."

Hero growled "I hope for your sake she isn't hurt."

Soul stood tucking his red dress shirt into his black jeans his black dress shoes click ed against the floor as he turned to Make. She wore a red dress barely to her knees a black belt and a boots that went half way to her knees. He smiled holding out a hand to her this will mark the first time she'd left his room he had to keep an eye on her. He led her through what will be her new home answering any questions she asked. The last room he showed her was the throne room.

He sat on his throne "Little Doll sit."

Make shook her head "No that throne is meant for a queen not a whore."

Soul looked at her "Little Doll are you telling me you don't wish to be a queen?"

Make stared "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Soul smirked "Is that a yes?"

Make walked on shaking legs falling into the queens throne "I an sleeping in the king's bed might as well marry him."

Soul smiled "Tsubaki."

A portal appeared in front of them and Tsubaki stepped through "You call my lord?"

Soul smiled "Send out invitations the king of hell is taking a bride."

Tsubaki nodded "Right away sir."

Soul smiled the princess of angels will soon be the queen of demons.


	4. Chapter 4

He had to do this he couldn't risk losing his future bride. He stood above his Little Doll moving her hair from her eyes and kissed her head.

"I can't take you wish me Little Doll I don't need a gaurd taking you away. He whispered

He created a portal and stepped through. When he appeared on the other side he was in an empty hall in Kami's palace. Didn't bother hiding his presence was already known. His plan walk into Kami's office say what he came to say and leave. He rounded a corner and was grabbed by Black Star.

"What the hell are you do here?" Black Star hissed

"It would be smart to release me or I'll have Tsubaki tossed in the lake of fire." Soul growled

Black Star's pupils became stars "You would never she's your best attendant!"

He smirked "Come with me into Darkness,you can be my head guard and no longer licking Hiro's boots." He smiled "What you say will you come to the dark side." He held out his hand.

Black Star grasped his hand "I'll do it?"

Soul held up here his hand creating a portal "Be on your way,I'll return once my business here is done.

Soul continued on his way as Black Star stepped in the portal. His journey was uneventful as he climbed higher up the tower. He reached a door made from cherry wood with gold swirls coming from the knobs ,the disigns formed a Celtic cross. He grips the knobs only to release them.

He grimiced at the burns on his hands "Anti-Demon enchantment figures she'd try to keep me out."

He kicked the doors in with a single kick marching into the room hands jambed into his pockets hiding the burns.

"You are brave to come here Soul." Someone growled from behind him.

"Hello to you to cousin Hiro." Soul smirked

Hiro growled "You are no family to me have have you come here?"

Soul stepped forward "I have news for Kami,now I need to be on my way."

Soul turned a corner closing his eyes and feeling Kami's soul close by. He created a portal and appeared before Kami."

The anger showed in her eyes "Eater why have you come here?"

Soul smiled "Simply to tell you your daughter will soon be my bride and trying to take her from me will be considered an act of war."

Kami twitched "What have you done to my daughter?"

He smiled "I have pleased her and been pleased by her." A port formed beneath him "Now if you'll excuse me i need to be going."

He landed in a crouch his burned hands rubbing against his knees making him flinch.

Maka looked up from her hands "You're back what happened."

Soul smiled "What's with the new outfit?"

Now a piece of black fabric covered her chest leaving her stomach exposed while a black skirt hung from her hips to just below her knees her nails were now blood red.

Maka looked down at herself "Tsubaki took me shopping while you were away,I thought you'd like it." She noticed his hands "What happened to your hands?"

He sat next to her "Anti-Demon enchantment it was on a set of knobs i didn't notice until I touched them."

She took his hands kissing his palms "You'll help while you rest." She smiled "Rest now my king, would you like your concubine to rest with you?"

He smiled "I'd like my wife to rest with me."

Maka smiled helping my to recline curling into his side. All of the candels blew out with a single wave of Soul's hand.


End file.
